Shards
by whitefang245
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha had been a runaway since he was 12. Living in a house of the world's most wanted criminals was never easy but when he finds beaten and abused Sakura Haruno things get a lot harder. How will he cope with this odd girl? AU SXS


**This is an AU story so if you don't like don't read. Standard disclaimer applies.**

Prologue

Sometimes we're drawn to people. We belong to that person and fit with them perfectly like two broken shards of glass. Not just belong but _need. _A need so strong that we know, as it yanks and pulls, it can only lead to a perfect fit.

Yet, we are all humans. Therefore, the cruel whip of the world has scarred and beaten us into submission. We pull and push away, terrified for seemingly no reason.

Despite this, if you're meant to be it will happen. You push away but you're pulled back with more force. You still pull with all your might but it doesn't take long until you realize it's useless.

The sharp, biting rain and wind did nothing to Sasuke. His small wind breaker was enough to shield his already numb body. Number than usual tonight because he was on a mission. It mattered little to none that the mission was surveillance. If he was caught he only had two choices, he could get shot and killed or fight his way out. He preferred the later. Besides, he wasn't going to get them caught. It was the idiot next to him bouncing up and down and yapping like a school girl outside a rival gang leader's window.

His partner, Naruto Uzamaki , was a tall, well built man of about 20. Sasuke had no intention of getting them caught. He was the _Sasuke Uchiha _ after all. He didn't make mistakes. His partner was new though. The odd man was an all American gunner with a reckless streak and was always itching for a fight.

He realized with minimum amusement what an odd pair they must be. They were complete opposites in every way. His pale skin and black hair contrasting with Naruto's tan skin and blonde hair. Narrator's bubbly grin and livid blue eyes must look like sunshine compared to his own coal eyes and permanent grimace.

Plus there was Naruto's happy go lucky attitude. Sasuke on the other hand, as Naruto so nicely put it, seemed to of cut up with a butcher knife, pulverized with a sniper rifle, and thrown his inner child and all his happiness into an oven to die.

Strangely enough, what brought Sasuke back to reality was his partner had brought down his jubilant voice to hushed whispers. The target was there. Any swift movement would alert him of their presence and with a sharp glare he silenced his partner completely.

He ran a hand through his dark locks in a clear sign of annoyance. He was losing his perfect concentration more and more these days. It was sad really. With a resigned sigh he settled in and got comfortable. It was going to be a long night.

(P.O.V. Change)

There it was. Only a few steps away. Sakura knew that all she had to do was walk the remaining steps to the door, twist the knob, throw open the door, and run out into the night's storm.

When the weather channel announced a storm she had laughed a cold, bitter laugh she didn't even recognize. She knew that wasn't the only storm coming.

Soon her father would come home and she was sure this time he wouldn't let her live. Right now he was in an important meeting so she was safe. She had always wondered what his job was. She had thought if she knew such a simple thing it would make him seem more human. Make what he was doing seen right in some sick way.

She looked at the clock. She only had fifteen more minutes. The quiet ticking of the clock droned in her ears as she made her way to the door. Gathering her courage, she ran and threw it open and ran out.

The rain drummed and thunder roared like an angry lion. She ran senselessly. Everything flew past her in a blur of dizzying images.

She ran for a long time on pure adddreniline alone but felt herself fall. Her vision spun but she felt no pain, only warm red liquid seep from her head. Her vision swam red for a moment until she slipped into unconsciousness.

**Well that's chapter 1. Tell me what you think and try to guess Sakura's dad's job. **

**Review please.**


End file.
